Painted Chastity
by grandHyperbole
Summary: Tiedoll has a new model for his paintings, and she isn't thrilled to be there. Cross is, of course, no help, especially when Winters shows up to antagonize them. Will Allen ever get any peace?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, once again.

Um... lol? Yeah, I have no excuses to make. It's 6:35am, I've been up all night, go take my poll while I pass out to dreams of rageful Mama!Cross and Allen at her rebelious stage. All questions on THAT should be directed to **Rahkshi Sister**, cause it's all her fault.

* * *

  
Oh god, why had she agreed to this? It was embarrassing enough to be naked in front of her Shisho, but to be naked in front of Cross _and_ Tiedoll? Cross must have drugged her, there was no way she would have agreed to this otherwise. Not only was she naked in front of the two Generals, Tiedoll was _painting_ them! Other people would see the painting! Other people would see her -in paint form- naked! And "other people" could involve Lavi, or Kanda, or _Tyki_! She must have be out of her mind to agree to this! Or maybe Nea had done it, agreed in her place while she was spaced out or something. It had happened before, but judging by the loud protests of the Fourteenth, he wasn't the culprit this time.

If only she were allowed to move, she could hide herself behind Cross, or at least hide her face. At least she was given the majority of the drape to cover up with, but it was such a flimsy material, you could see almost perfectly through it. How did Cross do this on a regular basis? She knew the General was confident, but to sit and be painted in such a variety of risqué poses, and to know that those paintings would be seen and _sold_ to other people…. She supposed it had to do with the redhead's personality, being so egotistical and all, it would be surprising if her Shisho _wasn't_ ok with being painted and seen naked by people.

She just hoped no one walked in on them like this, what with her being in Cross' lap and the lack of clothing or anything substantial to cover up with. At least Cross' hair covered some of the important bits, and gave her something to hide behind, should anyone walk in. She wouldn't be surprised if they did, as Winters and Komui seemed to forget what knocking was a lot of the time, especially when it came to Cross. The thought of either of the two seeing her like this, _them_ like this… she was fairly certain she was as red as Cross' hair.

Tiedoll said something that she didn't catch, but she figured it had something to do with her blush making it harder to pin-down her complexion. She took a few deep breathes to try and calm herself down, making sure her chest was hidden with the cloth. No need to draw even more attention to it than being naked already would. Though she was fairly certain Tiedoll was gay, or even asexual, so she wasn't worried about anything on that front. She just didn't like the idea of being naked for other people to see, especially compared to and in the lap of someone like Cross Marian. Who knew what people would think if they saw her in this position. Naked in the lap of the equally naked General, only a drape wrapped around her to cover her chest while the only thing censoring her lower parts being her position with her profile to Tiedoll, her leg tossed over Cross' thigh the only thing keeping the redhead chaste. The hand that wasn't holding up the cloth to her chest was resting positioned on her teacher's shoulder, Cross' right arm -the one closest to the other General- was resting along their crossed legs with the hand resting on Allen's bare hip, Cross' left arm being used to brace the General's weight.

She just _knew_ her teacher was getting off on this, particularly Allen's embarrassment and exposure. The only thing keeping the redhead from tugging the drape away and leaving Allen's bare breasts to be added into the painting as well being that Tiedoll was already done with that part. Her teacher was a true sadist, and she was just glad she hadn't inherited that bad trait from too much exposure. That wasn't to say that she wasn't… _enjoying the view_, because despite her embarrassment, even she could appreciate the picture that was a naked Cross Marian, relaxed back and not afraid to put everything on show, should Tiedoll ask for that sort of pose. She was fairly sure Cross had a bit _too much_ of an appreciation for all things considered art, be it music or paintings such as this.

Just as she was coming to grips with being naked in front of the two Generals -mostly by distracting herself with her thoughts-, the door was practically kicked in, scaring the hell out of her and causing her to screech louder than she thought she was capable of. Cross swore and reached for Judgment, apparently caught just as off guard as Allen had been. She was so jealous of Tiedoll, who didn't so much as _flinch_ at the loud sound of the door banging against the wall. To say she was absolutely mortified to see Zokalo Winters standing in the door way, looking like he hadn't just broken the hinges of Cross' bedroom door and nearly caused Allen to wet herself from fright, would be such an understatement she'd kick whoever said so in the crotch with her Order-issued, steel-toed boots.

Cross relaxed after a moment of pointing the gun at the grinning General in the doorframe, setting down the Innocence and flipping off the man. Allen pressed herself as close to Cross as she possibly could, clinging to the drape and hoping to god Winters would stay the hell over there and not come closer and see something he shouldn't. But Winters and God ignored her prayers, walking toward them and smirking all the while.

"How rude, Cross. Sitting around and allowing Tiedoll to stare at your tits, but then turning around and pointing a gun at me for wanting to do the same? I thought we had a thing." Allen could have killed the man for sounding so relaxed as he perched himself beside Cross on the window seat Tiedoll had had them posing on. How dare he say such things to her Shisho, and get dangerously close to being in her personal bubble! And in such a relaxed, uncaring tone! She didn't care if he _was_ sleeping with Cross, she'd kill him if he made any further comments, "Didn't know you were into your student that way, either."

Oh that was it, she was gonna kill him. She didn't care if Cross made her clean the gun later, she was going to beat him within an inch of her life with it, since her own Innocence was busing wrapping itself around her to protect what little chastity she had left.


End file.
